The Prophecy
by Directioner.Hope
Summary: Seventeen years ago, a Prophecy was made. Together four teenagers with the powers of the new generation must come together to defeat the evil wrath and fulfill the prophecy. The Prophecy shows each persons place in the group: One will fall in love; one will betray someone; one will be sacrificed; and the most heart wrenching, one will deceive them all.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is first Fanfic/Story I really hope you guys like it. Please review, I don't mind if its bad or good. Reviews make me a better writer. SO PLEASE REVIEW And I hope you enjoy it. My story is also on WattPad

I looked behind me and started to run to the alley. I heard footstep behind me,they seemed about 2 to 3 yards away. I looked behind me and saw 2 guys, one short and one tall, but I couldn't see their features, it was pretty dark for me to see. I started thinking of my shield, not even a second passes, and I felt my bullet proof shield surround me. I ran into the dark alley and turned around to fight. God, I hate living in Northern California, it's so freaking cold, in the winter. Right now, I wish I had the Fire element, so I can literally heat myself up. I could tell I was dreaming, the scenario was a bit foggy, and pretty much random, since I can choose my dreams however I want. So I knew someone from His side is invading my dream.

I felt my self being pushed into the wall, a arm on my neck, and a big ass hand grabbing both hands and trying it with a wire. I struggled a little, wanting to give the person a hard time. I can kill this person right now if I wanted to, but I can tell these two people are here to give me a message and not here to fight or they would've brought more people

The short dude came in front of me, so I guess Tall guy is holding me.

"Vanessa, long time no see." Shortie said.

"Hey Leren, wheres your brother Lentie, because I know Leprahauns can't grow." I replied, remembering Lerens twin, who I almost killed a few months ago. Lerens power is to enter people's dream and fixed it to the way he wants it, he could kill me right now if he wanted to, and I wouldn't wake up in the morning, but I know he's in Micheals bad side.

"After you threw that dreadful knife at his heart, you made sure it didn't touch his heart so he can die slowly, we took him to a witch hosptal, and he died there, you know what he told me."

Leren looked at me. "He told me to avenge his death, to kill you and your bitch of a friend."

"So who's behind me?" I asked him, unaffected.

"He's my new partner, Renny, Vanessa, Vanessa, Renny." Renny stood there, still keeping his arm on my neck, and just nodded toward me.

"Okay, are we here to fight or not, because I'm ready." I was getting ready to beat the shit out of Renny

"I would love to fight Darling, but I'm here because Micheal wanted me to tell you that he will come get you, Michelle, and the other 2 and he will get your powers."

"Tell Micheal he can kiss my ass," I was laugh, even heard Renny chuckle a little.

I really want to kill this leprechaun, he's so goddam annoying. I looked at Renny, I kinda feel bad about for him, he looked to be about 26, he could've be cute but he's on the evil side now, so he got that bad boy ugly swag,plus he has a long ugly scar on his cheek, coming from his forehead to his chin.

I head-butted Renny, I broke the wire that was wrapped around my hands,

and got to my signature fight position, Ninja/Gangster Style.

Renny fell backwards and crawled back to Leren. I couldn't see him any longer with how dark it is right now.

"Okay girl, I'll tell him that, Darling we're not here to fight, I'm not dumb enough to just bring this guy to fight you." Leren looked at Renny and shook his head.

"Wait, Are you bleeding!" I pointed at Renny, who had blood gushing out his nose. He tried to wipe with his shirt, which is left a huge smuge on his face.

"You're bleeding, you're not suppose to be bleeding, you're a red one, they dont bleed, only me and humans can bleed, Leren,is he a human?" I asked him.

"Yes, he's a human." The blood gushing out of his nose confirmed he was a human.

"Micheal doesn't let human into the Red Ones, what the fuck are you doing with these damn people?" I screamed at Renny, "Don't you know what they do."

Of course he knows what we do, he's the one who asked to be In the group not us, right Renny?" Renny nodded his head.

Wait till Michelle hears about this. More blood came out of Rennys nose, I shuddered, I hate seeing alot of blood.

Leren and Renny started to fade from my vision, before they disappeared,

Leren said one more thing, "Beware, our King Micheal."

I woke up from my dream, breathing pretty heavy, thinking about Renny being human

Why are Humans joining Red Ones, and how do they know about it. Shit, this is bad, I thought, how is Michelle and I going to fixed this, we don't even know who the other people on our group is. I turned on the light, opened the drawer, took my Journal out and wrote what Leren said to me. I went downstairs, to the kitchen and got a glass of water. After rinsing my cup, I went back to my bed, and was thinking about the dream, Michelle, and just my life in general.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story, it means a lot to me, if you can PLEASE comment, if you like it or not, what I should fix, so I can try and make my story better, and plzzz spread the word of my story.

Here's My second chapter :)

I woke up to hearing my alarm clock ringing. It's Thursday, and I have to go to the most boring school in the World, Cliff F. Boynton High School. I feel like that school is just annoying, I'm pretty smart, like using my power smart and I feel like I'm not learning anything, the only reason I'm still going to school is because of Zach, he's hot - like One Direction hot - and he has two different eye colours, one brown and one green, which is so adorable. He has that hot Californian surfer look, but because of whom I am, "one of the savers of the world", I can't date him, he's a harmless innocent human. If I started dating him, Michael would find him, and take him to his island, and torture to the point of death. That's one of the things I hate about being me, I can't date humans, shoot if I could, I would've done a love hypnosis on Robert Pattinson. I can't use my powers to benefit me - which I kind of do all the time - so it's a win-win situation.

The perks of being me, I have awesome powers, such as reading minds, which was get annoying sometimes, turn invisible where only the paranormal creatures can see me, I'm also telekinetic, I love beating people up, the perks of living by myself, I don't have a nagging mom trying to force me to wake and take a shower, and I don't have the cliché dad reading the newspaper and drinking coffee at the dinner table.

My dad disappeared when I was pretty much a toddler, so he either ran off with a mistress or he was kidnapped. I tried using my powers to find him, but it wouldn't work to my favour. Once I turned 16,last year, I ran away from my mom to protect her from the Red Ones, the more I'm with her, the more they attack us, and it's sometimes hard for me to protect her and myself. I watch over my mom through my dreams and I pay her a visit, two months ago and told her I will be safe and when I'm done "saving the world" I'll come back home and be her full time daughter. I sometimes visit her in her dreams, only when I know her dreams isn't being watch, beside it was time for me to find Michelle.

My mom and I went through hell in my seventeen years of life. Michael kept sending people to attack us, and I didn't have a partner much to help me - like I do now - my mom doesn't have powers, she's not a fighting person, she's too nice and motherly, which is going to be her downfall.

My mom also couldn't help me with my powers or train me on how to fight. I had to learn by myself, I watched the cartoon show, Avatar, to learn of my water bending skills, I learned to fist fight from watching ghetto fights on YouTube, and I learned to use a bow and arrow from watching Narnia.

My special power is seeing the future or known as visions, the bad thing of it is, they come to me randomly. It just happens, it could be a normal day and then bam, I get a vision, but of my visions, I can only see certain things... like clues, you can never see people's faces. In my visions, you can never hear anything; I'm just seeing motion pictures of certain items, which sucks like hell.

I have some healing powers; I can sense vampires or werewolves lurking around. I can even take creatures powers away. I did have five lives, but now I only have three. I kind of died once, and I used my other life on my mom, during a bad incident that happened three years ago. I have many more powers that I don't even know about, and some I never use at all. The more I use my powers the more powerful I am in that certain power.

Michelle Murphy. Half Irish, half Greek, red-head, my best friend, her special power is shape shifting, she's not a pro, but she's learning more and more on how to shape shift for a long period. Anything with animals, Michelle can do, talk to them, bring them back to life, and even control them. Which I think is pretty cool.

She can also air bend and she gotten pretty good with it, she's been watching a lot of Avatar lately. She can also mess with the weather, like make hot, cold, sandstorm, tornado, just anything, she's still not to go with it, but she's teaching me the basics of it.

I found Michelle, about seven months ago, in Northern California, it took me months to find her, I looked in New York, Chicago, North and South Dakota, and Washington, to find her. When my vision came, on my sixteenth birthday, it showed a Caucasian red-headed teenage girl. I didn't see the face though, playing in the snow, with one of the members of One Direction. That's when I knew she was part of the group, One Direction wasn't even in California, they were in Ghana, doing charity work.

She did a Doppelganger of Harry, which she's pretty much an expert in that particular power. The thing about my vision, it didn't tell me where Michelle was, just that she was playing with snow with Harry Styles. The only clue I had, was it was snowing and I saw the Bulletin Board of the school, but I only saw the Boynton High School Part, because it was blurry.

So I went to every Snowy state, went to every school with a Boynton High School, and it took me forever. Who knew there was so many Boyntons in the USA, especially in the states by the border of Canada?

After seven months of searching for her, I found her at Clifford F. Boynton High School, and it was an easy find, there was no other red-heads in the school

Michelle and I are waiting for my vision to have clues for the third person in the group.

Our group is me, Michelle, and two other people who we don't know, yet, but we believe they're guys, one will bend earth and the other will bend fire. We don't know their special powers, but I hope it's good.

We are to save the world, meaning the humans, from "King" Michael, who's pretty much a want to be Hitler. He wants to rule the world, have the humans as slaves and have himself and his paranormal friends rule the world, vampires, werewolves, witches, and other ugly weird creatures.

The prophecy

"Four will emerge with powers of the new generation; they will have to defeat the evil wrath, but to do this they will go through obstacles,

one will fall in love,

one will betray the other,

one will be sacrificed,

And one will deceived everyone"

Which I believe is completely bull, I don't believe in it, the only prophecy I believe in is I'll beat Michael's ass.

I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Vanessa Martinez, I just turned seventeen, and I love One Direction, especially my blonde husband, I love Twilight, Team Edward and love eating McDonalds.

And I, Vanessa Lawrence will save this world.

I checked the time, seven fifteen. Oh gosh, I have an hour and thirty minutes before school starts. Plus I have to explain my dream to Michelle; gosh I have a busy life. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, I hope it was long enough for you guys Please comment if you liked it, and donate me some names PLEASE, I hope you liked it enough to read my next chapter, I'll try and post one tomorrow


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to think everyone for reading my story, since . PLEASE COMMENT, it would mean the world to me if you tell me if you like it or not. And if you have any questions, Ask Me lol :)

HERE IT IS CHAPTER 2

After I finished getting ready, I went down stairs, grab my book bag and car keys and headed outside to my car.

I got into my sports car, turn on the engines, put my top down, and I headed to Michelle's house, while driving there, I blasted One Directions Take me Home Cd, for the world could hear.

Michelle still lived with her mom and dad, her heart was too big to leave her parents, but she's going to have to leave them soon to find our third person. She's been having a lot of problems with the Red Ones coming to attack her and her family. If you stay in one place for too long, the Red Ones will attack you more often, which they did to Michelle. My mother and I moved around a lot, going from motels to hotels, once I got the hang of making money. When I was younger, after my dad disappeared and my mom went back home to Kansas, but my mother's side of the family didn't want us near them, saying I was a devils child and an abomination, they're quite religious. I don't really know my dad's side of the family because my mom and dad eloped, because his family and hers didn't except each other, she was Caucasian and a bit of Cuban, while my dad was full on Haitian.

Unlike me, her dad, Mr. Murphy helped her on how to use her powers. He doesn't even have powers himself but he taught her how to fight and she watched Karate kid to many times, but like me she watched Avatar to learn to use her air bending skills. We don't use the moves the characters of Avatar used to bend the elements, that was to cheesy.

We can only use our powers when our element is near us. Like for me, I keep three gallons of water in my trunk of the car, I have seven water bottles in my locker and three in my book bag. Michelle needs the air to be windy, but with her powers of the weather, she's okay. For the fire bender, I believe that person needs to have a lighter with them, and for the earth bender, that person needs to be on dirt or sand.

As I pulled up at Michelle's house, her mom coming down the stairs of her porch heading to my car. Michelle gets her Red hair from her mom, who's fully Irish; she's the exact image of her mom.

"Hello, Mrs. Murphy, how are you?" I got out my car to give Mrs. Murphy a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Darling, I'm good, Mich is coming down, she's putting on makeup, you know it's takes her forever, you know what Mich been telling me." I looked at Mrs. Murphy waiting for the answer.

"Mich been telling me you've sucked dick." Michelle's mom arched her eye brow at me.

"Who...wha...when...Michelle told you this, she's lying." I was stuttering, why in the hell would Michelle tell her this.

Mrs. Murphy started to laugh, "haha I got you again, wow Van, I can trick you really well."

In a blink of an eye, Michelle appeared where her mom was, she got into my car, still laughing.

"That was not funny, that was really mean." I hit Michelle in the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurts." Michelle rubbed her shoulder, pouting at me.

"Mich, shit is going down, Guess who came into my dream last night." I pulled out the house and started driving towards school, which is about a twenty minute drive.

"Loren was in your dream last night, I don't get it. Didn't we just teach him and his brother a lesson?" Michelle said, reading my mind.

"Well that's not the worst part of it, humans are founding out about Red Ones, the worst part of it, and they're joining it also." I looked at Michelle, her face expression was too funny, and her mouth was as wide as Taylor swift's camel toe.

"Are you fucking kidding me, no-no-no, Michael plans to fucking use them as slaves, Humans are such dumbasses. You know what, let me listen to One Direction, they calm me down." Michelle turned the music volume back up, and started singing Kiss you.

**So tell me girl if every time we**

Touch

You get this kind of rush.

Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah, Michelle sang to the car right next to us.

As I parked the car at Cliff F. Boynton High school, I started to sense a paranormal creature lurking near. "Mich, you feel that, I don't like it, it feels weird." I looked at Michelle, who was looking out the window.

"I think it's a wolf…Want me to make it rain? Cats hate rain!" Michelle smirked, and wiggled her finger.

"One, wolves aren't cats, there dogs, two, remember the last time, you tried to make it rain, but instead you made a sandstorm." Michelle looked disappointed, "but next time you can make it rain." Michelle smiled and high-fived me. I really do love this girl, hey I may not have known her all my life but she's the only person who understands me.

We got out my car, and headed into the school, it was thirteen minutes past nine, and the first bell was going to ring in seven minutes.

Michelle and I walked to our lockers, everyone walked around us, not wanting to look at us in the eye, Triana, a blond jealous bitch, had spread rumors when I first came here, that I had powers that turn people into frogs, well I can't do that, Michelle can. Since Michelle is my best friend, I hypnotize her to hang around me.

Don't worry, humans don't actually don't know who we are. Humans are too naïve, to believe in vampires, werewolves, fairies and other creatures, and that will be their downfall one day in the future.

The Red Ones vampires are not the Cullen's (Twilight), nice and drink animal blood, these vampires are vicious, they kill humans and drink their blood, they're fast and are _really_ good fighters. The only way to kill vampires is through fire, and it's hard for me and Michelle because sometimes we forget to carry a lighter, and we have to try to burn wood to kill them. The only thing I like about these vampires, they only kill criminals and homeless people, they don't kill innocents, it's their one of their top morals and laws, but then they want to take over the world. I never been bitten by a vampire but Michelle has once, and their venom is really strong, and it killed her two years ago, so Michelle only has four lives left, while I have three. The Red Ones werewolves are really big; they could be as big as a redneck truck. Their teeth are long and just scary. They are like the Twilight wolves a little, but they sometimes eat humans but mostly eat animals. The Red One fairies are witches, like riding a broom in the air witches, they didn't want to be called witches, and as they say, I quote _Witches sound to evil, I like fairies better, and it sounds innocent. _I don't know what they eat, how they fight or how they looked, I never been in an encounter with them.

We always shield our powers at school, so no one can read our thoughts, know our information, or take our energy. There can be Red Ones disguising as a student. Only Red ones have powers, no human that I know of has a power which is a good thing for us. Also the only way you can tell a vampire, witch, or other creatures from a human is their eyes, its bloody red, every member in the Red Ones have Red Eyes.

As we got to our lockers, Triana and her two fake blondes best friends Dylan and Brianna, came in front of us,

"So freaks, my boyfriend Zach and Christen are having a party tomorrow, do you girls want to come to the party?" Triana cocked her head, "Well, sorry the list is full." Triana smirked. Come on you freaks, beg me to come to the party, I read her thoughts and wow she's really nice, NOT.

"Really good, I wouldn't want to come to your slutty party anyway." Michelle said, she grabbed my hand, **_I'm going to say do some rude things to that girl_**, Michelle said in my head.

I giggled; Michelle led us to our first period, Law Studies.

As the first bell rung we were already in my seats by the window, where I like to look for any Red Ones, they wouldn't cause a commotion at the school, Michael doesn't want humans to know what he's trying to do right now.

As students came in chatting with each other, Triana and Zach walked in hand in hand, I looked at Zach, who caught me watching; he smiled at me and waved. Triana saw and tugged his hand. "What, that hurt." Zach took His girlfriend's arm of him and sat down next to me.

I'm fan-girling now, maybe "one will fall in love" is about me, cause I am in love with Zach, wait what am I talking about, I don't believe in The Prophecy, it's bullshit.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter I'm gonna talk more of Micheal and the red ones, I'll post it tomorrow.

Comment my mistakes please, what you liked about it and what you didn't.

Thanks for reading


End file.
